Sukitami and some Hyotei Characters
by fujilvr
Summary: um... the summary is in the story so please read it!


Brief Summary:

A girl who has lived in America for the past 14 years must now move to Japan and over come the hardships of her new surroundings. She tries her very hardest to show the people in her school that she can fit in. By doing that, she associates herself with anime. After succeeding, she has found friends and love that will help her through whatever she needs, especially when her vivid imagination that always seems to take over. Amidst all of this excitement, she finds the thing that amazes her and others most- the world of anime. Engulfed in the fictitious world, she struggles to escape its obsession when Amity and Keigo bring her back down to Earth by announcing her nickname- Sukitami, she who must be loved, before she decides to kill herself to solve the problem. Suddenly, there is a vigorous shaking, and she finds herself still on her flight to Japan about to land with her adventures just beginning.

Setting:

Time- present

Place- Tokyo, Japan (Kanto Region)/her imagination

Characters:

Amanda Saber-

Meaning: she who must be loved

Personality: friendly, loved by everyone, imaginative, somewhat outgoing, but had a very strong will when wants something

Appearance: long dark brown hair, dark brown hair, tall

Other: later will be known as Sukitami, beloved by the people, main character, 9th grader (senior), loves swimming

Keigo Atobe-

Meaning: governs with discretion

Personality: demanding, narcissist, caring, loves tennis, pampered

Appearance: light blue eyes, dark grey hair

Other: Amanda/Sukitami's boyfriend, 9th grader (senior) from Hyotei, president of tennis club, very rich, loves Greek, likes women with strong will

Amity Shear-

Meaning: friendship

Personality: understanding, helpful, wise, somewhat insane

Appearance: unknown

Other: Amanda/Sukitami's best friend in America, 9th grader (freshman) from Ann Sobrato High School, (portrayed as myself)

Tomoka Osakada-

Meaning: friend of our generation

Personality: loud, friendly, somewhat pushy, tomboyish

Appearance: petite, short brown hair, brown eyes

Other: Amanda/Sukitami's best friend in Japan, 9th grader (senior) from Hyotei, would be found dead in a skirt other than school

Characters in Anime-

They won't play a large role but are still pretty significant since they are the cause of the problem.

I looked out the side window of the plane and saw big, puffy clouds set against the light blue sky. My imagination started to take over me again. The sound of an engine buzzed in my ears. Then, I remembered it was only last month when I cried over my friend, Amity's shoulder because of a loss swim race. Just days later I was crying over her shoulder again because of something with much greater importance, the loss of my home and friends after knowing them for fourteen years. It seemed yesterday was my last day in California, and now I'm heading off to Tokyo, Japan. Everything happened so fast. I tried to recall how my parents broke the news.

The sun was shining on a hot summer day. Amity and I were walking back from the park, talking about what all fourteen year-old girls talk about, boys. "I knew that he-," Amity stopped, stared, and gaped. Then, I saw it, the _SOLD_ house sign.

"What?" I exclaimed.

My dad set his suitcase on the countertop. He adjusted his midnight blue tie, and then ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I'm sorry, hon. I just got a promotion in Japan so we're going," my dad calmly replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The sign was our way of telling you," my mother chimed in.

"What makes you think that that is a good way to tell me?"

"We didn't want to hurt you."

"But-," I protested.

"That is enough Amanda Saber!" my father commanded and before I knew it, we were on a flight to Tokyo.

I hugged the notebook that Amity gave me which holds the paper that I will use to write letters to her. As my eyes got tired, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber letting my imagination take over again in my dreams, not wanting to think about for what awaits me ahead.

The plane landed. The scenery was so nice. There were so many skyscrapers and cars. It was nighttime so the lights are spectacular. I felt my heart choke at the raw bitterness of my sweat. How could I have enjoyed the scenery when I have so much more to worry about? My new home, my new school, my new friends, if I can get any, are all waiting my presence. It's all so complicated! The haziness from my eyes made everything covered by a fog which was quite bizarre. I've never had eye problems, but everything will be all right though. Amity told me it would be, and Amity Shear, my best friend, was never wrong… one way or another.

My eyes grew wide and big as I looked out the taxi window with my father and mother. There were so many people and marvelous lights on tall buildings. Then I saw a big gate. Behind it were trees with the most beautiful soft pink flowers that danced. The sign in front of the gate was in Japanese and English:

_Hyotei Gakuen Junior High School_

"Like the school?" my dad asked. "It's your new school where you will be starting next week."

My mind wandered off to other things like the exotic foods dangling in front of the shops, tennis courts, swimming pools. The tall skyscrapers never ceased to amaze me and there were apartments just like in America. The town had many shops like Val's Anime Shop which had all sorts of cute little things and a cinema glowing in the dark night. Soon, we arrived at our new home. Relieved that it looked American and modern enough, I noticed a pile of rocks. When I got closer, I saw we had a pool of koi fish and a fountain of a goddess. The water sounded like the soft pitter-patter on a roof during a pleasant rain shower. Dazzled, I stepped inside my new residence. Everything was so calm and serene. It felt soothing. I felt the smooth finished rail along the staircase and trembled to open the door to my room. I turned on the light, gasping. With my very own walk in closet, desk, and bathroom, I collapsed on the waterbed.

"Make sure to go to sleep soon. It's already midnight. We're going to go shopping early in the morning," advised Father who had just entered the room holding a toothbrush with his unusually untidy hair and five o'clock shadow.

The next morning, as promised, we went to the shopping center. It was all so fascinating, even more than night time. The trees' branches reached out for the sun. I saw many interesting things, though the one that interested me the most was a cartoon picture of a goddess with beautiful hair and jewelry in Val's Anime Shop. I decided to rent a few of the books and movies about this goddess. One thing that bothered me was when my parents and I were walking from shop to shop; the Japanese people would stop and stare at me. I couldn't figure out why. I was a person just like them.

My uniform for my new international school was gorgeous. Unlike the uniforms in America, they had bright colors that seemed to lighten my step, and I could feel soft silk against my skin. I couldn't believe that I was going to go to an international school full of different people.

The following week, as I walked into class, I looked around. There were only Japanese people. Was I in the right class?

"Welcome," said a voice behind me, "to Hyotei Gakuen. You must be Amanda Saber."

I turned around to see a very respectable character. "Yes, I am."

"Hyotei is an elevator school. This means that you will learn and test at your own pace and level. If you can make it, you will rise. We mostly speak in English at school since we believe that this language will help us in the world of tomorrow, although we Japanese must not forget who we are. Oh, class is starting." He tapped on the desk. "Class, this is Amanda Saber. Please make her feel at home at our school."

The whole day everyone was watching my every move as if they had never seen an American before. Determined to make new friends and remembering Saki Sensei's advice to never forget who we are even if you must change, I approached a girl and made my long brown hair swing behind me.

"Hi, my name is Amanda. What's your name?"

"I am Tomoka Osakada. Why are you talking to me?" Tomoka had huge eyes that suggested she had very good eye sight as she inspected me. She also had short hair which made her look as feisty as the tone in her voice.

"Well," I said, surprised at this question, "I would like to get to know you and our school better. Would you care to show me around?"

Tomoka appeared that she was now the one surprised at my blunt but strong willed behavior. "Sure." My gut was telling me though that someone or people were listening in on our conversation.

"Do you talk Japanese?" Tomoka asked.

"Slightly… Let's just say that my Japanese isn't as good as your English."

"You think my English is good? You should talk to Keigo. He is the best in the wide school. Would you like to meet him?"

I was not so sure, but I wanted more friends so I agreed.

"This is Keigo Atobe. Keigo, Amanda."

"It is my pleasure to meet you."

"No," I replied smiling, "it is mine." Keigo seemed very "unique" in my opinion. I think he thought the same way about me. Keigo's eyes were as blue and sharp as the sky on a spring day. Besides being sharp, they were also warm and calming.

"Perhaps, you would like to come with me to the mall after school so I can show you around?" Keigo invited.

Now, I really was not sure. I had barely met him but he already asked me out! I heard Tomoka gasp almost fearing I would say no.

"Of course she would love to go, Keigo. Do you mind if I join along?" Tomoka requested. I was very surprised by her bluntness and choice of words.

"Please do. Kabaji will be accompanying us as always."

After Keigo walked away, Tomoka explained everything to me. She said that Keigo only asked girls out if he really liked their character and looks. Apparently, I have both. The news spread quickly around the campus. I couldn't imagine why everyone else disliked me so much. I could hear their whispers.

"What does Keigo see in her?" or "Really. Can she do anything? It's like she sits in a corner."

I would not let people talk about me like that. I knew that there was something that I could do to make me fit in. I got it. It was going to happen at PE. Tomoka looked puzzled at me. "What is the matter? You smile is so shiny. Did you think of something happy?"

"Do we have swim practice here?"

"Always. I am part of the swim team. You like swimming?"

"Do I? I love it!"

The water swished past me, and I swam faster than I ever had before. Taking a deep breath of air I got out of the pool. Tomoka stared wide eyed at me. "I didn't know you were so good. You made a new record in the school? Come to our swim meets please!" I had captured the hearts of the athletes and even more of Keigo's heart. He was applauding me outside the fence. His friend, Kabaji, was clapping as well. Now, I had to capture the hearts of the educators and some of the students. In math, I was able to solve every problem correctly. Because of my imaginative mind, I made up wonderful heart-thrilling stories of fairies, and such. Happy that I was a straight A student in America, I impressed the teachers. All of my classmates were also awed that I could do so well. Not so bad for the first day, huh? However, they did not accept me yet. I must have lacked style.

Keigo, Kabaji, Tomoka, and I all went to the mall. I was fascinated with something called anime. Keigo, who is actually very rich, was kind enough to buy me some more comics to read from Val's Anime Shop. He also kindly explained to me what anime was. It is a style of drawing that Japanese writers and artist often use. This is where the Americans get animation from. Tomoka was trying to talk about everything the whole time almost as if she was practicing her English with Keigo and me. Kabaji said absolutely nothing but "usu" to Keigo when Keigo asked him, "Right Kabaji?" This gave me the impression that Kabaji was somewhat like our bodyguard but he was also Keigo's most trusted friend. We all had a great time and Keigo promised that he would take "us" out again.

I ran home after saying goodbye to everyone to write a letter to Amity.

_Dear Amity,_

_I am having a great time in Japan. I still miss you though. I just finished my first day of school. I made a new friend, Tomoka. She's really nice but she can never replace you and your insanity. I also met a guy named Keigo. He's also really nice and seems to like me. He is also really good looking. We sort of went on a date, but other people came along. I was able to impress everyone with my swimming. I knew it would pay off some day. I'm so happy. The only thing missing is you here with me. I am going to do my homework and watch some anime movies now. It seems really interesting. Hope you write back soon! Tell me all about what's going on in America!_

_Your best friend,_

_Amanda_

The first episode of the anime was great. It had so much magic and intensity. The characters were all so mystifying. It amazed me. My imagination was always overactive. I thought that it just fed my imagination more and more as I watched. The world was so perfect. I couldn't think of any reality that was better. There was one small voice in the back of my head though. "Is it a reality?"

The next day at school I quickly caught up to Tomoka to tell her all about the shows. She was impressed with what I had learned after one day and agreed that it was "fascinating". How can the pictures be so magical? Frantically, I finished all of my class work as if that would make the day go by faster. I wanted to get more videos. I wanted to know what would happen next in the anime. I thought that learning about anime would make the people at school like me more since I would have the same hobbies as they do, not just swimming and study. It actually did work. The people in Hyotei were starting to accept me more and more. Saki Sensei was right; we must change to fit the present. My train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Keigo tapped me on the shoulder. "Hello, Amanda. I haven't seen you all day. Being loved by everyone?"

I didn't know what to say once again. "I don't think you should flatter me like that."

"Oh, but isn't it true? You have impressed everyone in the school with your extensive knowledge in anime, athletic ability and smart brain, not to mention your great personality," he kept on complimenting me. I blushed and Keigo took that as his cue. "Say, Sukitami, will you go to the theme park with me on Saturday?"

I paused. He knew that my name wasn't Sukitami, so why did he call me that? Keigo must have realized why I didn't answer. "Sukitami is a Japanese name. I believe it fits you perfectly. After all, you are loved by everyone."

"I'd love to go with you, Keigo."

The whole day whizzed by after that. I can't remember it. It was such a blur it seemed dream-like. All I can recall is running towards the local anime store, a large number on a white piece of paper, and a reply from Amity. She said something about how nice it was that I liked Keigo and how happy she was that I was getting along with everyone. I didn't want to read the letter too much, but if I didn't reply, Amity would think something was wrong.

_Dear Amity,_

_I am having a great time at Japan. Everyone is getting to know me better because of anime. Keigo gave me a Japanese name, Sukitami, which means loved by everyone. It sounds so nice doesn't it? It sounds just as nice as the people in anime. Keigo asked me out on a date (for real this time) on Saturday. I can't wait to go, but right now, I am going to watch some anime movies again. It's really magical._

The rest of the letter, I droned on and on describing the anime movies that I was watching. Then I started to write about what I thought would happen next. Soon, I saw the time. Frustrated, I quickly closed the letter to Amity.

_Oh my, this letter is about 2 pages long. I guess you would want me to stop now and I really want to watch that movie. Write again soon!_

_Your Friend,_

_Amanda/Sukitami_

For the next week, I spent more money and more time with the anime movies. When I was with Keigo, I was so happy that I suggested seeing a movie. Those movies were anime movies. Absolutely thrilled, I was having fun. Keigo was also enjoying himself for the first few times. I acted natural and regular. But now, after a few more weeks, I started neglecting my swim practice disappointing Tomoka. On more than one occasion, I discovered that there were many anime expos nearby in Tokyo. I decided to go to it right after school on the bullet train, the fastest train in the world.

I had so much fun there. The sponsors would sell me calendars, posters, etc, from my favorite anime. I also got to see many different little plays from episodes of the anime. Never before had I experience such freedom to do whatever I wanted with such style, buying many clothes that my favorite anime character wore. I had to go home soon since I used all of my money within 2 hours.

Eventually, I had a C on my math test. My school grades were dropping. I didn't spend enough time on my homework and during the test my mind would wander off to an anime show that I was watching. Keigo was worried about my behavior. He knew that this was not normal for me. What happened to the down-to-earth, strong-willed girl? The next week, I started getting more C's on my tests. These were not just math but they were for every subject. The week after, I had all F's. Flunking, Saki Sensei was baffled to see my answers were no more than a picture. What was that picture? It was a picture of a person. That person was someone from an anime show. Since my diligent parents were always away from home during the day and most of the night, they did not know about my failing status. I had no worries. They could never find out. I just don't understand how I got this light feeling attitude.

Amity sent me more letters, but much shorter ones. They often said:

_Amanda, are you alright? Your letters must be even shorter than mine? All you write about is that you are busy. Busy doing what? Watching Anime! You must stop being obsessed with anime. You think that it's real. It's not. It is just your imagination at work. Stop it Amanda. I know that you always have been creative, but now, its time to stop and breath. Try to not think about it for an hour, just one hour. Please listen to me, Amanda. No- Sukitami. Where is the girl that we all loved? Are you doing this just for those few people who don't even really like you for who you are? What about the people who really care about you?_

Many of her letters were cautions against anime. Keigo and Tomoka continually tried to pry open the door to my mind. They tried to let out all of those horrid things that were clogging and congesting my stature. They said things like, "Everyone likes anime, but if they are obsessed with it, they become useless," or "Why are you so lifeless now Sukitami; where is that girl that I and everyone else was so fond of?" I had taken a great liking to that new name, but it just couldn't strike hard enough. I was so into anime that I considered rejecting my Saturdays with Keigo just to watch, read, and breathe anime and almost did more than once. Even the teachers were shock stricken. No one could show me the light that I had once seen but is now dimmed.

One night when I started to go to bed, I bent under my bed to put away the anime magazine that I bought. My whole entire room was filled with videos, magazines, books, pasted papers on the wall. Too busy to actually pay attention to my new personality, my parents spend most of their time at work and are too tired to look after my messes. It seemed like they had forgotten about me. That could only happen in a delusion though. All of a sudden, I banged my head on to my night stand while standing up. Everything was now clear as crystal to me. I, out of the blue, understood everything that my best friends have been telling me. I really was obsessed with a reality that was not real.

"Did I really want to be accepted for something like this? No. I wanted to be accepted for something that I love naturally. How can I forget who I was? Can I change back into that person? How can I do that though? I am already so deep into it." Spinning around in circles, my room was blurring against my eyes. I couldn't remember my old self. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor crying over more than 10 letters from Amity. All of them saying the same thing:

_Don't be obsessed. Where is Amanda? Where is Sukitami? My best friend would never do this to me or herself!_

I felt dreadful. I denied my crisis for so long. Because of it, I put so many people down, my teachers, Tomoka, Keigo, Amity, and most importantly myself. I had forgotten myself for some fictional character dressed like a princess. How could I have been such a fool to have done harm like that? Even as I thought about this, I couldn't help but to think about the anime that I was watching either. Even though I understood perfectly what I had done wrong, I couldn't understand how everything was falling into place. It was all so queer. Still crying, I stormed out of my room, not looking back. What I didn't see was something very important. The top letter that I was crying over was the most current letter from Amity that said:

_You need help Sukitami. I'm coming._

Past many flight of stairs, I was finally on top of the school. Looking down, I saw the peaceful sight of Japan. People were merrily walking with one another. Cars drove serenely past the delightful shops. Everything was so normal yet my brain reeked of misery. With a final breath, I was ready to fall off the skyscraper when I heard a familiar voice yell, "STOP!" I turned around and saw Tomoka, Keigo, and the person who had called out, Amity.

"I didn't fly all the way here just for you to kill yourself, Amanda. Step away from the edge before we all die," Amity commanded me. I took one step towards them but no more.

"Please don't, Amanda. Why would you do such a thing?" Tomoka cried.

"I caused you so much pain. Now, I will rid myself so that pain will go away. Yours and mine!"

Keigo was frightened, "Amanda. Stop. Please, come back. If you were to kill yourself, you would just make the pain worse."

"You're lying!" I screamed and took two steps closer to the edge.

By now, everyone was panicking. "Amanda, we all love you," Amity said in an apprehensive voice, "just the way you were. You can change back. You know it's never too late."

That lit a ray of hope for Keigo. "She who must and is loved, Sukitami. Is that incredible girl still in you?" With that statement, tears filled everyone's eyes, including my own.

"Yes. She is." I took one last look at all of my beloved friends who have cared and helped me through all of this disarray. Running towards them, I held my arms out, but suddenly, I felt a vigorous shaking or jolting as the floor collapsed underneath me and saw a blinding light.

"We will be landing in ten minutes." I flickered my eyes and the back of a seat came into view. As I looked around, I saw many other people and big puffy clouds set against a light blue sky. Confused, I finally realized, all this time, it was a dream. I stepped off the plane after landing. It was just a dream. Once again my imagination took over, but it's all right because that would never happen. After all, it is just a reality that isn't real. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amanda. How's Japan?" asked Amity, sounding perfectly normal and at ease.

Smiling, I replied, "My adventures are just beginning."

Dedication

To Amanda Saber, my beloved friend who really is moving to Tokyo.

You will always have a place in my heart and imagination.

About the Author

The author of this book, Austina Nguyen, is not only known by this name, but by many others such as, Neopunk Ruler, Supreme Ruler of the World, Florence, and many others. Like her names, she also has many interests such as playing tennis, watching anime, studying the guts out of her brain, and elaborating the never-ending universe in her imagination. On many occasions, Austina finds herself lost in the emptiness of her mind, trying to find her brain as many of her friends suggest her into doing so. Though her friends seem to always be there for her, they immediately evacuate the country when she gives her acidic stare that makes all the bunnies, flowers, and birds drop dead within hundreds of miles. One other thing that her friends suggest that she do is visit the mental hospital so the doctors can control her volatile behavior. Always believing in her most trust-worthy companions, she visited the asylum. Sadly, she was kicked out soon after since not even the best scientist could comprehend her vast blankness. Even the smallest speck of particle would be a break through, but none was found. People from around the world would come just to marvel at the gift, but they would walk home stuttering and horrified at it. The reason for that would be her laugh, the evil laugh that sent chills up your spine to rattle your bones, ringing endlessly through your ears, and haunting you like your dead mother-in-law. Not to worry though. Austina pledges to make the world a better place when she grows up to become the RULER OF THE WORLD!!! Her right hand servant will be her brother, Andrew. Her right hand vegetable will be lettuce. Lastly, her right hand fighter will be her sword-welding, bubble-blowing, rock-piling, fish, Cheese.

better place for her 

* * *

**This is a fan fic of my best friend, Anna, and Prince of Tennis. I think she and Atobe would totally make a great couple which is why I wrote it (also in memory of Anna). I hope you like it!**


End file.
